Always And Forever
by XxNomnivourxX
Summary: Sequel to 'Your Hand Was Always Meant to Fit in Mine' The professor starts coming home later and later so the girls hardly see him at all. What happens when he's in a fatal car wreck and is in the hospital. This is from Blossom's pov and might change as more chapters are added.


**A/N Hey guys! I'm back! Did you miss me? :P well I got a lot of responses asking me to make a sequel, and I was re-reading the reviews and they all made me smile, so I thought I should finally make a sequel to 'Your Hand Was Always Meant to Fit in Mine'! So I know it has been forever since this story… and I know you all probably hate me! But hey at least I'm doing it now. Better late than never right? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG or RRB**

**Now to the story (:**

"Brick!" I giggled as he tickled my sides.

"Say it!" he commanded still tickling me.

"NO!" I shouted back trying to get him off of me.

"Come on!" he grinned.

"Never!" I stated. This continued for another minute or so before I finally gave in. "Fine! Get off of me!" I yelled pushing him off. He complied and sat on my bed beside me. I sighed trying to regain my breath.

"Well?" he said after a few minutes.

"Well what?" I asked giving him a sweet smile.

"Say it damn it!" I rolled my eyes. Yesterday we had gone mini golfing and whoever lost had to tell the winner how much better they were. This was his idea, I said the winner should just get a kiss from the loser, but… it's Brick.

"You are the mini golf king Brick and you are so much better than me… happy now?" I muttered.

"Very," he grinned leaning over to kiss me. I kissed him back just to hear Bubbles yelling for us from downstairs. I jumped up and hurried downstairs, Brick trailing behind me. I saw Bubbles had made dinner and it was sitting down on the table. I tapped the greens shoulder as I walked by to notify them that dinner was ready. They followed us into the kitchen and we each sat down. After saying grace we dug in saving a plate for the professor who wouldn't be home till late.

"Bubbles have you heard from the professor tonight?" I asked. She shook her head before continuing to eat. I sighed and pushed my food around with my fork. The professor has been working late every night and didn't get home until past midnight every night. He was starting to worry me. He wasn't getting much sleep and hardly ate. I ran a hand through my hair before pushing my food away, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

"Bloss you need to eat." Brick said in my ear but I ignored him.

"I wouldn't worry much about him… I mean he's a grown up he can take care of himself right?" Boomer added trying to lighten the mood.

"Your right Boom," Butch said tapping his fingers on the table.

I reached over grabbing Brick hand. He smiled down at me reassuringly. Later after we ate we walked the boy's home taking a little longer than needed to say goodbye, but that usual. As we were walking home, I got a call saying the professor had been in an accident and was in the hospital. I gasped hanging up as the tears started rolling down my face. After telling the girls we all rushed to the hospital. I called the boys and told them and they were there soon. We sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. I was sitting on Bricks lap with my face nuzzled in his neck. Eventually I had stopped crying and Brick just held me for comfort. Bubbles was crying as well with her face buried in Boomers chest, and Buttercup was sitting on the floor and Butch had his arm around her for comfort. Not too long ago Buttercup and Butch had gotten together as well even though she refused to tell us any details. Finally the doctor came and told us we could see our dad. I walked in the room to see my bruised and unconscious father lying in a hospital bed. Bubbles walked closer grabbing his hand in hers, tears rolling down her face.

I broke down as I fell to my knees bawling. "I can't believe this happened." I bawled as Brick got down beside me, pulling me to him. "It wasn't supposed to happen!" I yelled, "He was supposed to be fine! This shouldn't have happened!" "Brick continued to whisper comforting things in my ear. After a while I calmed down and Brick picked me up. He took me to one of the chairs and we sat there.

Eventually I fell asleep in that chair with Bricks arms around me. I woke up at Bricks house in his bed. His arm was over my waist pulling me closer to him. I rolled over so I was facing him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. When he didn't wake up I started kissing all over his face. Soon enough his eyes fluttered open and he gave me a small smile.

"Hey," he whispered brushing my bangs out of my face.

"Hey," I whispered back.

"How are you…?" he asked placing his hand back on my waist.

"Well I'm not crying… so a little better I guess…" I mumbled. He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips and pulled me closer.

"I love you Blossom and I'm here for you… ok? Don't forget that." He said giving me a look saying he meant it.

"I love you too Brick, and don't worry I won't" I murmured in response.

**A/N Me again! Well I know this is really short but it's like 1:30 a.m. and I can't think of anything else for now… so yeah (: how about some reviews to tell me if I should continue this or not?**


End file.
